


The Heart Has Four Chambers (but the soul, one mate)

by quizasvivamos



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Dragon Blaine, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Prince Kurt, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 02:23:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3101831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quizasvivamos/pseuds/quizasvivamos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt is the prince and heir to the throne of McKinn Lea, a kingdom that has been under the threat of war. After an almost successful assassination attempt on the king, in order to safeguard his life, Kurt is sent away to Dalton Castle where he is placed under the protection of a dragon. The bond he forms with the dragon may change the course of Kurt’s future and his heart. Prince!Kurt & Dragon!Blaine</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Riverance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riverance/gifts).



> This fic was written (and will be posted) in 4 parts for Masha and is based on a prompt she sent me - Happy Birthday and Merry Christmas, Masha! <3

The wind whistled past Kurt’s ears, ruffling his hair and tugging back the hood of his thick wool cloak meant to conceal his identity. He bounced uncomfortably atop the horse’s back, his thighs growing sore from being jostled around in the hard, leather saddle. He’d give anything for the trip to be over. He’d give even more to be back at home and safe in the comfort of his own bed.

But, alas, safety was not something that could be found at McKinn Lea in its current state, and Kurt cursed the unknown evil, the individuals who’d taken his sanctuary away from him.

He’d almost lost his father.

“To your right, Kurt,” the one guardsman called up ahead, signaling for him to pull on the reins to redirect the horse. He did as he was told. Kurt always did as he was told.

He knew it was for the best. Whoever it was had tried, had made attempts on his father’s life, attempts to cripple the kingdom and wipe out his bloodline to usurp the throne. One attempt had very nearly been successful. It was too risky for Kurt to remain there. After all, Kurt would need to survive if there was any hope of maintaining the kingdom. He was its most precious entity now.  

So they fled under the cover of night, and that’s what they were doing now, fleeing. They’d told him of his destination, Dalton Castle, an impenetrable stronghold tucked away in the Westervil Mountains, a place where he’d be hidden, untouchable, and safe from all threats or harm.

The part that both terrified and intrigued Kurt was how his security would be guaranteed. He would be placed under the protection of one of the great winged beasts of the north and sky. Kurt would have a dragon as a guardian.

As they rounded the cliffs, the urgent gallop of the company’s horses became a swift trot which eventually turned into a slow, careful amble. When they reached the tall, iron gates, Sophie was eased to a stop.

Kurt slumped forward on his horse and patted her chocolate-brown neck and dark, tangled mane. She was in a deplorable state from the trip that had taken at least three days. Kurt had lost track of the time. Poor Sophie needed a bath and a brush, and Kurt continued to think about that in order to keep his mind off of the current situation, what he wasn’t ready to come to terms with yet.

“Prince Kurt,” the one guardsman addressed him, offering his hand to help him down to the ground. Kurt took it, reluctantly, and when he was on his feet again, he pivoted to gaze upon the castle.

“So this is Dalton,” Kurt said to himself. There was something about the place that felt strange, something about the atmosphere that was alive, like it was thrumming with a magic of some sort. And he was surprised it wasn’t a very large estate.  

“Come along now, Prince Kurt.”

Kurt trod slowly, approaching the large, stained wooden doors, and followed the company across the threshold and into the main hall.

He was shown to his quarters where he was given particular orders about his stay at Dalton. Kurt was permitted anywhere within the castle, but he was not to venture even a step outside it.

Almost immediately, Kurt felt like he was in a prison.

But what he wanted to know most, he asked.

“Where’s the dragon? Will I ever encounter it?”

“The dragon resides in the East Wing. You may come into contact with him, but I assure you, he is there solely to protect, and you should not fear him.”

But as soon as the doors closed, shutting Kurt in with only a few attendants, he began to feel restless and uneasy.

Soon, he began to stew in negative thoughts, his fear, his yearning for home, his desire to be with his father again and with all the animals on the grounds with which he liked to keep company. It wasn’t fair, that Kurt had to suffer in isolation. Nothing was right.

Kurt spent the first night crying into his pillow, curled up on his side in the too-large bed, in the cold, lonely chamber.  

 

-s-

 

A few nights in, Kurt was falling into a routine, but, still, there was no comfort in his new situation. Each morning he woke up, took a stroll around the halls, had meals when called, and then locked himself in his room for the majority of the evening, often with a book of stories. Those stories were his only escape, and he’d spend hours inside his head, dreaming of adventure, magic, and love.

Every story had a happy ending, and every time he would reach the ending, the feeling would linger inside his chest until it would dawn on him, the realization washing over him all over again like the first day he arrived at Dalton. He was trapped, lonely, and Kurt wanted something more. He’d take a bit of danger just to get a taste of life outside of his current circumstances, to feel alive and adventurous.

Kurt crept out into the hall, though there was nothing stopping him from doing so. There was no reason to be quiet or secretive, but he felt a heightened sense of excitement as he made his way through the halls, traveling in the direction of the East Wing. He knew what dwelled there, and up until this point, he had been too scared to come face to face with it.

He’d just take a peek, and then he’d hurry back to his room and back to safety, though he’d been assured there was no danger associated with the creature. Kurt hadn’t trusted all he’d been told, and why should he? He’d heard stories and read far more. But then there was experiencing it for himself.

Kurt slowly pushed open the large chamber door, keeping his breathing soft and shallow and wanting to remain undetected. The first thing he noticed was a wave of heat emanating from the middle of the room, and then his eyes fell upon and locked on the dragon.

Its iridescent scales shone with green and bronze and gold, and as the light from the flames in the fireplace flickered, Kurt could have sworn he saw a touch of violet and indigo. He was beautiful, like nothing Kurt had ever seen before, and Kurt stood there stunned and staring in awe as he watched the dragon’s body rise and fall with its great breaths.

Then its tail shifted, and Kurt startled, his heart beginning to pound. He wasn’t ready. This was too much, too overwhelming, so he turned quickly on his heel and took off back down the corridors, not stopping until he was back in his sleeping quarters with the door securely shut and locked.

That night, he’d dream of the beast that guarded the castle and, with it, his life.

And when he woke, there was an ache and a hunger in the pit of his stomach, a thirst to know what truly resided here, to know its true nature.


	2. Chapter 2

Kurt was finally ready.

After a week of pacing the floor, obsessing, and imagining countless scenarios, Kurt had gathered the courage to confront the dragon.

He held his breath as he stood stock-still before its monstrous form in that too-warm chamber.

Its eyes bore into him, enormous and shining, yet soft and kind. Kurt stared back, the twisting in his stomach and racing of his heart gradually slowing, becoming normal again. And then he took in a deep breath, and his body relaxed. Whatever fear he had felt the past few days completely dissipated, and he found himself tempted to reach out and touch the area between its eyes and above its nose much like he would caress the muzzle of a horse.

A gust of hot air blew in Kurt’s face, forcing his eyes closed and whipping back his hair. When he opened them again, the creature seemed to be examining him, possibly even smelling him, and Kurt’s eyes grew wide.

_“I am truly sorry.”_

Kurt froze, and then he turned first to the left and then to the right to locate and identify the speaker. But he already knew he wouldn’t find anyone else in that room. The voice didn’t sound from within the room; the voice was inside his head.

The dragon slowly raised its head. _“I didn’t mean to startle you.”_

“It’s okay,” Kurt said aloud. “I just - I don’t understand.” He took a step toward the creature, cocking his head to the side and furrowing his brow.

_“Allow me to explain. I am Blaine, guardian of Dalton Castle and keeper of its residents. I have been assigned and indebted to you, Prince Kurt, to serve and protect your life.”_

“But, why can I hear your thoughts?”

_“I am bound to you, bound to serve you. That connection allows us to communicate and makes it vital that we do.”_

“May I -?” Kurt hesitantly reached his hand out toward the dragon’s head.

_“Yes.”_

When his hand made contact with the dragon’s smooth, hard-as-stone scales, its eyes fell nearly closed at the touch and Kurt’s gentle caress. The beast’s exterior was surprisingly cool to the touch, and Kurt soon pulled away, bringing his hand to rest against his side again.

“How long have you lived here?” Kurt asked. He’d wondered if it had been just as lonely here for the dragon, Blaine, as it had been for him.

_“I have lost track of the days. I have seen many moons and suns here.”_

“Were you - you used to live out there?” Kurt asked.

_“I did.”_

“Are you a captive here?”

_“No. I am here on my own accord. There are horrors out there, out in the world. Where I came from, terrible things were happening to my clan. So I fled, and I offered my servitude. I may be bound and confined to this place now, but at least I am safe here.”_

Kurt allowed Blaine’s words to enter him and speak to him in a way he never would have expected them to. He couldn’t imagine the horrors of which Blaine spoke, but he thought he understood. He too had known danger and fear, for the life of his father, for his own life. And now he was here, had fled here just as Blaine had, yet Kurt had had no choice in the matter.

“I never asked for this,” Kurt found himself thinking out loud. “To be born what I am, to be given the name I was given. Who would have known that being special, being royalty, would come at such a high cost…the cost of my freedom?”

Kurt bent his knees and collapsed slowly to the floor, bringing his knees up to his chest, and then he set his chin upon them and looked into Blaine’s face again.

“But I’m safe here, with you. Maybe I could grow to like this place.” Kurt grinned with reticence at the dragon, and he could have sworn he saw a flicker of a smile in the beast’s eyes too.

 

-s-

 

They had exchanges like that on occasion, becoming more frequent over the course of the month until Kurt found himself in the dragon’s chamber every night, sitting cross-legged, conversing. The nature of their conversations began to shift as Kurt became more trusting and open, and Kurt would often vent, but at other times, he’d speak animatedly, recalling a story from real life or from one of his books.

Blaine was receptive, never speaking unless Kurt requested a response or advice. Kurt came to really appreciate the companionship, and grew particularly fond of Blaine. For he no longer referred to the dragon as “it” or “the beast”, but just “he” and “Blaine”. They were friends now, growing closer every day.

The outside world carried on around them, paying them no mind. Weeks passed, and then months while they remained tucked up in that castle and blissfully oblivious.

Before he knew it, Kurt had almost been there a year.

The day he had been hoping and praying for at the start of his stay finally arrived, and Kurt was stirred from sleep, having fallen asleep curled up against Blaine’s side, when the good news was delivered.

“Prince Kurt, wartime is over, and the danger has been alleviated. McKinn Lea is in a state of peace now. You must return home at once.”

Kurt blinked hard, his sleepy mind beginning to wake and process the news. And then his stomach turned, and he felt sick. He should have been happy, should have been overjoyed to hear that he would finally be free, be able to return home to all the lavish comforts it provided him. 

But leaving Dalton meant leaving Blaine.

Kurt rose slowly to his feet and dusted off his pants and smoothed out his tunic. He tried not to look at Blaine, because he couldn’t bear to. A lump was forming in his throat as he took a few steps toward the open door.

He stopped there in the doorway, unable to cross the threshold, and then Kurt turned around and finally gazed upon Blaine.

Kurt had always done what he was told. He had no choice. But he had an epiphany in that moment. He was a prince, and the kingdom could not go on without him.

“Sir,” Kurt addressed the member of the royal guard. “Send word back to McKinn Lea and to my father that I shall not return. Unless…” he began, “unless I feel safe. And tell them - tell them that I will only feel safe if Blaine is released from here and brought home with me to the kingdom.”

Kurt was lying, but he knew he had power in this situation, a form of leverage he had never dared exercise before.  

A long silence ensued as his words were considered, and his heart beat frantically in his chest.

“Very well, Prince Kurt. We will see to it that Blaine in transferred to McKinn Lea at your request.”

Kurt stood there, awestruck at how simple it had been.

His wish had been granted.

Kurt was going home, and without having to say goodbye.


	3. Chapter 3

The kingdom was in a state of peace, a golden age, and peacetime meant that there were certain duties that could and must be upheld and carried out.

Kurt knew the day would come, but he was unaware of how it would make him feel when it did. He’d been receiving training, been assigned new duties, and the entire court was making preparations for Kurt to step up and take the crown and throne. Before his coronation could take place, there was one major detail that needed to be worked out and put him in a panic: Kurt needed to marry.

The prospective suitors were all from the surrounding neighboring kingdoms, all young princes, wishing to form alliances through the marriage. Kurt was expected to have a courtship with each of the four young men to determine their compatibility and how successful and beneficial a marriage might be between them.

The evening before Kurt was scheduled to meet and begin courting Prince David of Titania, he found himself in one of the only places he could always find comfort, Blaine’s chamber. Ever since Blaine had been relocated to McKinn Lea, he’d been situated off in his own quarters, even larger than at Dalton, and just down the corridor from Kurt’s bedchamber.

Blaine perked up when Kurt’s silhouette appeared framed in the doorway, and he bowed his head in reverence as he entered. But Kurt was lethargic and slinked slowly into the room, causing Blaine to become concerned.

_“Prince Kurt...”_

“I wish you wouldn't call me that,” Kurt interrupted him. When he was with Blaine, he didn't want to be reminded of his title and his responsibilities, and, at this point in their relationship, there was no reason for formalities.

_“I am sorry...Kurt.”_

Kurt shook his head and sighed, bringing his hand up and carding his fingers through his hair. “I’m sorry. I just feel all out of sorts, and I can’t put my finger on why. I should be happy and excited, and, I am - excited, I mean. I've always dreamed of the day I would meet my prince and fall in love. I want it, I truly do. I want it all Blaine.” He looked up into the dragon’s face, his eyes shining with unshed tears. “That’s why I can’t figure out why I’m so scared.”

 _“It is okay to be scared.”_ Blaine shifted, stretching out his wings before rotating around, inviting Kurt to cuddle in against his side. _“You are growing up and taking on great, new responsibilities, and opening your heart to someone can be terrifying.”_

Kurt laid his head against Blaine’s side and closed his eyes for a brief moment.

“I’ll tell you all about it,” Kurt spoke quietly. “Hopefully he’s handsome and kind. No matter who I end up with, I just want to feel safe.” Kurt yawned, allowing his eyes to fall closed.

_“I hope he is everything you desire.”_

-s-

Prince David was not what Kurt expected at all. It wasn’t that he was repulsive, he just wasn’t what Kurt had envisioned his lover to be. David was tall and burly, and he rarely smiled. Looks weren't the only thing that was off-putting about the young man. There was something about the way he carried himself and his lack of eloquence in conversation. In fact, Prince David had taken Kurt for a stroll along the river and had barely said five words to him. Instead, Kurt felt David’s eyes constantly on him, causing Kurt to feel exposed and vulnerable under his gaze.

Kurt should have trusted his instinct and cut his time out with David short, because the vibe he was giving off that made Kurt uneasy was for good reason.

-s-

“It was horrible,” Kurt finally spoke. He was trembling, tears rolling silently down his face. “I feel so violated,” he said, his voice strangled.

Blaine snorted. _“What did he do?”_ Blaine’s eyes appeared to blaze with a fire Kurt had never seen in them before.

“We were walking, and I wanted to sit down and rest before we continued on and returned to the castle. I’d found a nice patch of violets in the shade of some trees, so I sat down on a nearby boulder.” Kurt’s face scrunched up in disgust as the day’s proceedings replayed in his head. “And he - he sat down next to me and laid his hand on my thigh. Then he leaned in, and he kissed me without warning, and I didn't like it. I didn't want him to at all. I pushed him away.”

_“Are you injured? Did he hurt you?”_

“I’m not hurt, but I feel strange now. Being with him like that, it wasn’t how I imagined it at all. I feel like Prince David took something from me, and I can’t get it back. It wasn’t his to take.”

_“You will not see him again, then.”_

Kurt shook his head. “No. I ordered that the courtship be dissolved.”

Blaine nudged Kurt with his nose, causing Kurt to giggle despite his anguish. But he soon fell quiet again and became morose.

_“You’ll find your prince.”_

Kurt sighed heavily. “I know. I hope the next prince I court isn't quite so forward.”

-s-

Prince Sebastian of Scandalshire was attractive, yes, and he knew it. That was probably one of the reasons Kurt was immediately wary of him. Still, he was nice to look at. And what Prince David lacked in eloquence, Sebastian more than made up for. He had a way with words and wit, and Kurt found him charming and a great conversation partner.

Until a conversation over tea took an unexpected turn.

“I've heard that you have quite the reputation,” Sebastian said, a smirk upon his lips.

“You have?” Kurt said. He knew he was renowned for being exceptional with animals and skilled in music and for his ingenuity when it came to organizing and executing public events, but Kurt hadn’t the slightest idea what Sebastian was referring to.

Prince Sebastian flashed Kurt that perfect smile. “Don’t play coy.” He shifted his leg under the table and then ran his foot along Kurt’s calf.

Kurt jerked his body away, flushing from discomfort. “Wh-what are you doing?”

“Can’t I sample what life could be like with you?” He reached for Kurt’s hand atop the table this time, but Kurt pulled away and wrapped his arms tightly around his body like a shield.

“I don’t know what you heard about me, but it was false,” Kurt spoke, voice trembling, though he fought to keep it steady.

“A reliable source from Titania tells me that Prince David has known you beyond idle conversation and tea and walks along the river bank...” Sebastian licked his lips. “Now aren't you going to show me the same courtesy?”

Kurt shot up from his chair and stepped back from the table. He slowly shook his head as he created distance between himself and the young man.

“I need you to leave,” Kurt spoke firmly and with authority. “I need you to leave right now.”

Without a word, Sebastian rose from his seat and pushed in the chair. A smug grin took over his features, and then he took a few steps toward the door where he stopped and then bowed in a mocking manner before exiting.

-s-

“I’m not sure what they want from me,” Kurt confessed. “I want the grand gestures, but I also want the casual conversation and the comfortable silences. I want romance, Blaine.”

_“I believe that you will get what you deserve, Kurt. You are pure and kind of heart, and you deserve what your heart desires.”_

“But aren't I allowed to have it all?”

_“It’s difficult when what you want is something entirely different than what you are receiving. Sometimes we have expectations far greater than even ourselves and our realities.”_

Kurt was grateful for Blaine who always seemed to know what to say, and he was grateful to have someone who knew him so well and cared about his happiness. The other princes seemed to believe Kurt to be something he wasn’t, promiscuous and an object for their pleasure, rather than a partner with whom a meaningful bond could lead to a more prosperous future for both their kingdoms and their people. And Kurt didn't want the physical aspect of a relationship without trust and devotion.

“I can only hope that the other two prospects are not so vile.” Kurt sighed. “I’d rather rule alone than marry someone when it doesn't feel right. I just wish things were that easy. Alas, that is not an option for me.”

 

-s-

 

This time around, Kurt made the trip to see his suitor, riding for nearly two days to the province of Niada. Sophie must have been aching from travel, and Kurt was sure to treat her to an abundance of apples and a nice bath when they finally arrived. She forgave him, nickering her appreciation as he patted her neck and removed the heavy saddle.

If first impressions could be trusted, then Kurt wanted Prince Adam to literally sweep him off his feet and rush him to the altar posthaste. Everything about him was pleasant, his temperament, his face and body, and the way he spoke and moved with grace.

Their first day together had gone smoothly, and Kurt wished the sun would hang for far more hours in the sky. When Adam had taken Kurt’s hand after politely asking permission and kissed it so tenderly goodnight before they parted, Kurt was sure that Adam could be the be-all end-all.

Kurt couldn't find any fault with Adam, for there was nothing that he said or did that made Kurt feel uneasy.

And that’s why he wondered what the sinking feeling in his stomach was that had developed in a matter of days during his stay at Niada, the hollowness that grew as time passed and often left him balled up in bed at night close to tears. He wasn’t sure if it might be his extended separation from his homeland or if perhaps it had something to do with simply being in a foreign place altogether, but it perturbed him nonetheless.

As the courtship progressed, Kurt felt like something was missing. He didn't feel the passion he thought he ought to, his stomach never fluttered and his heart never raced when Adam came calling. Kurt liked him, he did, but he grew weary with each passing day, wishing he was back at McKinn Lea, hidden away in Blaine’s chamber where he had no worries and could forget about the world for those precious moments.

Kurt couldn't let it go on like it was. He was out in the garden with Adam, the sun at their backs and a sweet perfume in the air, when he finally broke the news to him.

“You look dashing this morning, Kurt,” Adam said.

“You are too kind,” Kurt responded, keeping his gaze averted, his mind straying.

“I am honest. A person can not be too honest.”

Kurt opened his mouth to speak, but Adam rose his hand for him to wait.

“Which is why there’s something we need to discuss.” Adam took a moment to gather his thoughts, squatting down to pick a brilliant flower at the peak of its bloom. He turned back to Kurt, offering him the flower. “We’re nearing the end of our courtship now, and I couldn't help but notice that - well, Kurt, you seem distracted and unhappy. What is on your mind?”

Kurt held the flower, twisting its stem between his fingertips and staring into the whirl of color that was its petals. “Everything has been so lovely with you. You and your people have been so accommodating, and I feel like we've bonded, truly.” Kurt still wouldn't look into Adam’s eyes.

“...But?”

“But I’m confused. All sense and logic is telling me yes, that this, that you are everything I need, but my heart is telling me that I should run.” Kurt looked up at that moment, his blue eyes glossy. “I ache, Adam, and I don’t know why, for my love has no allegiance to another.”

“You do not love me?” he said quietly.

“No. I fear I do not love anyone.”

“Thank you, Kurt. For being honest with me. It would be dishonest of me to say that I did not wish that we’d marry and have our forever, but I’m glad we won’t be entering into something false. I don’t want to tie you down, and I don’t want to be in a relationship in which my love cannot be reciprocated. I love you, Kurt, and that’s why I want you to return home now. I want you to find what you are looking for, because it’s not here.”

Kurt’s eyes filled up with tears, and he sniffled before reaching up to wipe away moisture from his cheek. “You are wonderful, Adam. I really enjoyed our time together, and I will miss you.”

“I shall miss you too, my almost prince.”

“Farewell,” Kurt whispered.

“Farewell, Kurt.”


	4. Chapter 4

Kurt was heartbroken, and it took him much longer to recover than it had with past suitors after parting with Prince Adam and returning home. He hadn’t loved Adam, not like he was supposed to, but his heart still broke for having inflicted pain on the young prince after giving him hope.

Blaine was there to lend a sympathetic ear, and Kurt knew he could find solace in the dragon’s chamber.

Upon entrance, Blaine noticed that there was no spring in Kurt’s step, and he was dragging his feet, looking absolutely miserable. Blaine offered his wing and then scooped Kurt up to curl up against his side. Then, in the shelter the dragon provided, Kurt broke down and wept openly. Blaine didn't say a word, just continued to hold him and keep him secure just as he knew Kurt needed to be and to feel.

Kurt’s sobs lessened and soon subsided, and he relaxed a bit, his breathing easing. He sniffled and then cleared his throat.

“I don’t know what’s wrong with me,” Kurt said weakly.

_“There is nothing wrong with you. Why do you feel that way?”_

“I could not find fault with Adam, no flaws at all. Being with him was wonderful, and yet...” Kurt trailed off. He swallowed another lump forming in his throat. “I still felt like I was missing something crucial. And I was lonely. I don’t think I’ll ever understand why.”

_“Sometimes there is no explanation. Love has its own rules, and never rhyme nor reason. Perhaps what you’re seeking and what you think you need is not where or what you think it is.”_

“I’m scheduled to travel to York in a few days. I've only one suitor left. I’m scared, Blaine. I’m so terrified that it won’t work out, and I’ll have no one. I’ll have failed to fulfill my duty as Prince. I don’t know what will happen to me. What will my father think? How will my people view me?”

_“Have courage, Kurt. When it’s right, you will know. Perhaps, you need to take some time on your own to meditate and focus on deciphering your true feelings. Know yourself first, Kurt.”_

“I thought I did. I mean, I think I do.” He shook his head gently. “You’re right. I need some space to clear my head.”

-s-

The castle in the kingdom of York was the most grandiose estate Kurt had ever laid eyes on. There to welcome him at the gates were at least a hundred highly decorated guardsmen and what felt like the entire kingdom, men, women, and children.

Kurt was overwhelmed as he walked up the center, all the faces becoming a blur as he passed. He was only focused on one thing. Up ahead, waiting for him at the entrance of the castle, was Prince Elliott, his blinding smile visible from a great distance. It was even more dazzling, Kurt decided, once he was at the doors, close enough to touch the man. He was exquisitely dressed, had style and flair, something Kurt immediately found alluring about him.

“I’ve been awaiting you,” Elliott said with a bow. “It’s so wonderful to finally meet the Prince of McKinn Lea, Kurt Hummel.” He offered his hand.

“Likewise,” Kurt said, taking Elliott’s hand and bowing slightly in return. “It’s such a pleasure.”

“There’s a ceremony and a dinner planned in your honor to welcome you here to our home,” Elliott said. “Please, let us not waste a bit of time. Come along,” he added with a flourish of his hand.

And Kurt did. He followed Elliott through the halls, gazing around in awe at the interior decor. Kurt was mesmerized by the royal Gilbert family’s aesthetic choices, and he already felt optimistic about his visit and the courtship.

Kurt’s stay at York was every bit as extravagant as his welcome. Each morning he’d wake up to a grand and delicious breakfast served to him in his bed, a bountiful supply of food consisting of eggs and cakes and the ripest, juiciest fruits. He was pampered by servants, bestowed gifts from clothing to fancy bath soaps and perfumes, and was even offered one of Elliott’s most prized horses while visiting the stables one morning, though Kurt kindly declined.

Over the course of the month that Kurt resided in York, he’d learned a great deal about Prince Elliott. He loved to throw parties, at which he would flaunt his musical prowess. Kurt was entranced by his performances and even joined in on a few occasions. It was exciting to have found someone whose skill rivaled his own.

The end of the courtship was drawing near, and when Kurt was awoken to take his breakfast in bed as usual, he was given news that there would be a ball thrown in his honor that very evening to celebrate his and Elliott’s budding romance and eventual union.

Freshly tailored robes were brought to Kurt’s chamber as he readied himself for the night’s revels. He hummed a joyful tune as he pulled each piece on, admiring the full ensemble in the mirror, feeling almost drunk from anticipation of the proceedings.

He would finally have the opportunity to dance with Elliott, not the kind they had done in the past, but the dancing of lovers, two bodies pressed up against each other’s, swaying and moving in sync, the rhythm of their hearts keeping time and propelling their feet.

Kurt twirled around the room, feeling the light fabric of the clothes lift and flow accordingly, the music in his head and his humming rising in volume, until the door of his chamber opened and he halted. The attendant had come calling for Kurt to join the rest at the ball.

With a spring in his step, Kurt exited the room, grinning broadly and in a daze as he made his way to the great hall.

The music from the orchestra filled the room, reverberating off its high ceilings and engulfing the guests in a pleasant cloud of harmonious tones, enticing, inviting, and moving them to take to the floor to dance.

Elliott guided Kurt around the floor, his strong hands placed with care, one at his waist, the other clasped in Kurt’s hand. The evening had Kurt in a state of euphoria, leaving him only able to allow the music to flow through him and carry him. Being this close to Elliott was a strange new feeling, but it felt wonderful.

Kurt was twirling, turning, around and around, caught up in the thrill of the dance, and then his world tilted and his motion came to an abrupt stop.

Elliott held him in his arms, suspended just a few feet above the floor, his face only inches from Kurt’s, lips slightly parted, his silvery blue-gray eyes searching Kurt’s. Kurt’s chest was rising and falling quickly as he caught his breath, and then he felt Elliott’s breath ghost over his skin and his eyes began to fall closed in anticipation.

Kurt’s eyes snapped open when he was placed upright again and released from the other prince’s embrace. Then Elliott took Kurt in his arms once more and brought him back into the dance as the orchestra began to play a new song.

Kurt wasn’t sure if what he was feeling was disappointment, but he’d expected something to happen. He expected Elliott to take advantage of the moment, perfect as it was.

“Elliott,” Kurt finally ventured to speak.

“Yes?”

“Weren't you going to...” Kurt gulped. “I thought you might kiss me.”

Elliott paused for a moment, surprised by the statement, and then resumed the dance, pulling Kurt in toward him. “Is that what you wanted?”

“I -”

“No, it’s okay. I should probably get on with the main event of the night now. It seems like the time’s as good as ever.”

With a single hand signal, Elliott silenced the orchestra. Dozens of curious guests began to turn their attention on the two. Eventually, the entire room was watching the proceedings.

“Prince Kurt of the Hummel royal family,” Elliott began. “You have graced us all with your presence here at York. It’s been fabulous getting to know you, and I feel like it’s time to conclude our courtship and proceed to the next stage. When we entered this, we knew we were headed towards a union, one that would strengthen our kingdoms by forming an alliance between them. So, Kurt, I offer you my hand, to take the throne alongside you at McKinn Lea, if you’ll have me.”

Kurt’s whole body went rigid.

He had been so busy, so swept up in the glamorous lifestyle he had been living, the constant festivities and recreation, that he hadn’t had much time to really process and consider the relationship with Elliott. It had all been a welcome distraction, but now Kurt wondered if there was anything with Elliott beyond the flashy and over the top displays of his position and apparent affection. Kurt admired him. But was admiration enough to go through with a marriage, especially one with such high stakes?

He tried to open his mouth to speak, but no words came out.

And Prince Elliott had thrown this ball with every intention to make this proposal, a grand gesture in front of his family and the public.

Kurt felt a wave of panic rising within him. To be put on the spot like this wasn’t how he wanted it to go.

“Kurt...?” Elliott looked concerned, confused, a little hurt even.

“Elliott, I - I can’t.” He began to back away slowly, and then without a second thought, Kurt turned on his heel and took off, bolting out of the great hall and away from the ball.

Tears sprung to his eyes as he ran, and Kurt finally slowed when he arrived at his bed chamber. He didn't know why he kept running, always quit when everything reached a certain point. Kurt threw himself onto the bed and buried his head under his pillow, folding his arms up over it and pressing it down around his head. He didn't want to come out. He couldn't face everyone after what he’d just done. Kurt was humiliated.

He was glad no one chased after him. Elliott had let him go.

The next morning, Kurt was delivered his breakfast as usual. He didn't have much of an appetite, and he stared at the array of foods, his stomach turning at the thought of eating a meal provided to him that he didn't feel he deserved after how he’d acted.

Shortly following the arrival of his food was the arrival of Prince Elliott himself. Elliott had never been inside Kurt’s chamber before, and Kurt, caught unaware, sat up straight when he entered. He was peering around with uncertainty, and with each step he took, Elliott moved with caution.

“I apologize for calling so early like this,” Elliott began, “but it was imperative that I did and that we speak at once.”

“You may go on,” Kurt permitted.

Elliott took a seat in a chair near the bed and vanity. “Thank you. Um,” he hesitated. “I’m just going to be frank with you. Although we've spent all this time together, I don’t feel close to you at all. I don’t feel like I know you, because you won’t open up to me. At the ball, last night, I was going to kiss you, I wanted to, but something was telling me that you didn't want it the same way. And if your flight was any indication of that, then I can be sure that my intuition was correct.”

Elliott rose from the chair and approached Kurt’s bed, and then he reached out to place a hand on his shoulder. “You’re in love, Kurt Hummel, but it’s not with me.”

“Then why do I feel so...” Kurt was hit with a sudden bout of tears. “It’s impossible. I feel no love, I just feel pain.”

“Precisely. Your heart is so full, it aches. You will not feel right again or balanced until you bestow that love upon the object of your affection. And, whoever he is, he’s a very lucky man.”

“You speak so beautifully, Elliott, but all that consumes me is my want to go home and to remain there.”

“Perhaps there is something, some _one_ who is there, and that is the person for whom you yearn.”

“There is no man at home, but I know I must return there, a failure, a disgrace to my family. You were the last, Elliott. I was hopeful, that you and I would make it. I shall not wed.”

“I think that you may yet,” Elliott said in all sincerity.

Kurt remained quiet, staring down into his lap at his hands folded there. The large breakfast remained still untouched and uneaten, and Elliott reached over and plucked a grape from a bowl. He popped it into his mouth and then turned his eyes back to Kurt.

“Are you not going to eat?”

Kurt shook his head.

“I’ll have the horses and a carriage prepared for your departure this afternoon.”

Kurt’s lip trembled at his words, another tear escaping and running the course of his cheek.

Elliott rose to his feet, leaned over, and planted a tender kiss on Kurt’s forehead. He offered Kurt one last smile, though it was filled with sorrow, and then he exited the room.

-s-

“I don’t understand,” Kurt’s father spoke, his brow furrowed. “Were the Gilberts not accommodating? Did Elliott not treat you with respect?”

Kurt threw his hands up. “Just have at me, would you? Tell me how much of a disappointment I am!”

But Kurt didn't wait around to hear his father’s response, and he once again took off and ran from what was plaguing him. He didn't run to Blaine this time. In fact, he hadn’t been to the dragon’s chamber since he returned home. Instead, Kurt raced across the grounds until he found himself at the bank of the river, retracing the steps he had once taken with Prince David.

He made no association, his mind reeling, his thoughts a jumble of confusion, doubt, and chagrin. The river rushed on beside his pathway, and he strode on until he’d found a sandy spot where the sun beat down unrelenting and sat down right then and there.

The depths of the river were unknown and unseeable, and Kurt allowed the gurgle of the water to drown out the conflict in his head. He closed his eyes against the harsh sun, letting it soak into and bake his skin.

Opening his eyes but keeping them downcast, Kurt reached into his satchel and pulled out a bit of bird feed, something he foolishly carried around because he’d always enjoyed the companionship of the animals and creatures of the kingdom. Sometimes he thought he preferred them over the people around him. He tossed some down beside him. The chirping of the birds that gathered at the scattered seed brought a smile to Kurt’s face when he had been finding it so hard to do so.

The pressing issue could not be ignored, and Kurt began to recall Adam’s words, Elliott’s words, and even some of Blaine’s, allowing them to mingle in his head, turning them over and over to try to make sense of what was going on with him.

 

_“...you seem distracted...”_

_“...find what you are looking for, because it’s not here.”_

_“You’re in love, Kurt Hummel, but it’s not with me.”_

_“Sometimes there is no explanation. Love has its own rules, and never rhyme nor reason. Perhaps what you’re seeking and what you think you need is not where or what you think it is.”_

Could he go back to Elliott and rescind his decision to not marry him? Was Adam still an option after how he’d rejected him?

Kurt always ran. He’d always run home. Was there someone at home who he had overlooked? All Kurt ever wanted was someone who made him feel safe, secure, and grounded. And he’d always sought this and found it in only one being: Blaine.

No, Kurt thought it was an insane notion. He couldn't believe he had even entertained the idea for a second, and yet, his feelings were true. No matter what had happened, Kurt always found himself in the company of Blaine, where he was unafraid to share his deepest sentiments, tell his biggest secrets, to laugh, to cry, to fall asleep by his side and be completely vulnerable.

The more Kurt considered it, the more conflicted he became. How could he be in love with a dragon, a nonhuman companion? It defied all logic, and yet it somehow made sense to Kurt.

It should have been so obvious when his first instinct was to run to Blaine in search of the answers to his questions. Blaine always understands, always knows the right words to say.

Once the idea had crossed his mind, it lodged in Kurt’s brain, and his feet began to carry him, moving of their own accord, back across the grounds.

Kurt was running again, running like there was fire at his heels, like he had to keep moving or he’d forget how to breathe. Breathing was hard enough, becoming more difficult as his feet pounded against the ground, the grass springing quickly back up in his wake. He reached the gates, throwing his weight against and barreling on through the doors, not stopping until he was almost skidding to a halt outside an all-too-familiar door.

He always seemed to find himself here. Right here. No matter what happened, something always pulled him back to the one who resided beyond this door.

Blaine.

“ _Blaine_ ,” Kurt gasped, fighting for air as he burst into the room, his heart still banging around in his chest. “Blaine,” he said again, doubling over.

Blaine’s head shot up, his eyes widening at the sudden entrance and the state of Kurt. He rose quickly to his feet, alert and prepared to strike or defend from any present danger.

_“What is it? What’s wrong?”_

Kurt shook his head. Slowly but surely, he found it possible to breathe with ease again, and he rose to his full height.

“I think I - I finally figured it out, Blaine.” Kurt sucked in his bottom lip between his teeth and chewed on it from nerves. “It’s here. It’s been here all along. Everything I’ve been searching for, I didn’t realize I had already found. And it feels crazy, I feel completely silly, but all those princes, regardless of how handsome and kind some had been, they aren't...well, they aren't you.” Kurt stopped abruptly, staring intently at Blaine.

Blaine cocked his head to the side, but his gaze was fierce and piercing.

“My heart is home, right here. I love you, Blaine. There’s no other way to explain it.”

There was a deafening silence.

And then Kurt felt a rumbling beginning from within his own body, at least it felt like it had. Small vibrations turned into tremors which ran through the floor and up into Kurt’s feet, traveling up his spine, jumpstarting his heart.

But what was happening in front of Kurt’s eyes was far more astonishing. Blaine’s body began to glow like an ember, and then his body was morphing, transforming as Kurt stared wide-eyed and in shock. There was a blinding flash, and Kurt threw his arms up to guard his eyes.

The rumbling ceased.

He heard a rustling and a faint clinking sound, and he opened his eyes, allowing his arms to fall back to his sides.

The dragon had vanished, and in its place stood a man, dressed head to toe in the most magnificent green platemail, glistening with gold embellishments on the breastplate and shoulders. He had the most captivating hazel eyes and thick, dark, somewhat unruly curls upon his head. His complexion was a golden tan, and his features were strong yet soft. The man was gorgeous, and Kurt’s breath hitched as he took him in.

Kurt watched as the man took a deep, quivering breath and then opened his mouth to speak.

“Kurt...”

“Blaine...?”

“Yes.”

They moved toward each other, closing the space between them, and then Kurt grabbed Blaine’s hands and pulled him in to embrace him. Tears began to roll from the corners of Kurt’s eyes as he held on tightly to Blaine.

Kurt felt all was right, holding Blaine like that.

When he finally let go, Kurt held a tearful Blaine at arm’s length, unable to believe that this was actually Blaine, this was _his_ Blaine. Kurt couldn't hold back anymore, and he lunged forward, bringing his mouth to Blaine’s. Their lips met, and Blaine let out a slight noise of surprise before relaxing into it and kissing Kurt back with just as much fervor.

Kurt pulled away suddenly with a gasp.

“What’s wrong?” Blaine asked, his voice a little gruff.

“This is all so unreal. What happens now? I mean, where do we go from here? You’re not a prince,” Kurt said, his excitement fizzling out at the realization. “You’re not even a - how do I even explain this to anyone?”

“It’s true, I am not a man of royal lineage, and I have no noble blood. I am a soldier. Where I was sworn into servitude, I will always remain a member, a man of the Dalton Guard.”

“But I know now what my heart wants, and there’s no other option for me.”

As they stood there, Kurt realized Blaine had never returned his sentiments, and he began to feel immense dread.

Blaine placed his hand on Kurt’s cheek. “My heart has always known what it wants. I am yours, Kurt Hummel.”

Kurt embraced Blaine again, clutching him to his body. “Are we to be betrothed then...?” he spoke by his ear, his voice wavering from a new rush of euphoria.

“I would only be so honored, so fortunate, to be called your husband,” Blaine said in earnest, his eyes shining with affection.

“Then we must. I’ll make the announcement tomorrow!”

“So soon?” Blaine said in disbelief.

“It can’t happen soon enough. I’ve wasted enough time being oblivious and blind to what was right in front of me, and it’s time for me to step into the role I was born to, to become King of McKinn Lea. To do so, I need someone to rule beside me. I need you, Blaine, and if the prospect doesn’t completely terrify you, then please say you will, that you’ll do it.” Kurt’s pulse quickened as he awaited Blaine’s response. 

“I will, and I do.”


End file.
